


Avengers/Bleach story dump

by Babykitsune9



Category: Bleach, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, none yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykitsune9/pseuds/Babykitsune9
Summary: this is just some ideas that i want to try and come back to eventually.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Kurosaki Ichigo, Clint Barton/Ichigo Kurosaki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	1. Bruce pt.1 story 1

The first time that Bruce ever met her- he was mere moments away from turning into the other guy.

So much so that he wasn't sure if he could stop the change from occurring. His skin was starting to turn green, and his body felt the familiar pain of his bones snapping and his skin stretching horribly as his wry build started to take on more mass. His insides twisted viciously and his eyes gained that not so friendly toxic green color that was both _horrifying_ and calculatingly _monstrous_ at the same time.

His eyes locked on the ones responsible for his current situation, his gaze enraged as he mentally damned them for daring to come after him. For unleashing his inner monster. _For possibly causing him to go on a rampage that would kill who knew how many people and simultaneously breaking him even more._

He was about to growl at the idiots to run. To try and save their miserable lives when he heard the slight foot falls of someone running towards him.

Feeling the big guy gaining enough control over his mind to snap his head around to check out the source of the sound- while both worry and concern slithered through what remained of his conscious mind- wondering if whoever was running towards him was another assailant; he felt the other guy's eyes widen just a tad when he noted that whoever wasn't another assailant at all.

Or at least...he didn't seem to think so. He didn't get a threatening vibe from them which usually indicated otherwise.

The person running towards him was a girl. Young, baby faced- and even the other guy had the presence of mind to recognize the fact that the girl was a _child_. Or at the very least young enough for him to classify her as such. Which made the other guy feel a sudden surge of protectiveness.

After all, regardless of him being a creature fueled of rage and anger- even he tended to feel incredibly _protective_ of specific things. Children, small cute animals, flowers...

He blamed puny Banner for it. He blamed the man for his serious streak of _humanity_ and any feelings that humans tended to feel since he wasn't a human so he didn't think that he needed any human feelings.

But he had them anyways no matter how much he might sometimes loathe them.

So it was natural that at this point that he went absolutely still. Some foreign part of him both wanted to observe what happened next and _not_ scare the child away. Maybe if he didn't scare her away, they could be friends?

Or at least that seemed to be what the other guy was thinking as she ran up to him and then skidded to an abrupt stop. She gave him a brief once over, her green eyes pausing for a heartbeat on the blood that had started to spread across puny Banners torn and shredded clothing where the assailants had stupidly shot him.

He nearly jumped when the child slowly raised a small hand and gently touched close to one of the bullet wounds that puny Banner had suffered. The small action of concern literally knocked the rage right out of him, it startled him so much.

Even more startling was when she glanced up at his face again and asked. "Are you okay?" Her voice was soft, raspy. Almost as if she had a sore throat or something and was trying not to use any real volume at all when she spoke.

It was nice. Not too loud, not too quiet.

And it wasn't a croak- croaking tended to be dangerous since it remind him of frogs. And he liked to sometimes step on them. They were squishy between his toes.

Feeling puny Banner seize back enough control to initiate a reversal change, returning him to his previously human state. The other guy sort of sulked a little bit in the back of his mind as Bruce slumped over enough to lay his head on the girl's shoulder panting for breath.

He was only vaguely aware of her hands coming up to grasp him. One arm going around his back and her other hand coming up to card slender fingers through his sweat dampened hair.

"Okay man, I got you. I got you." He heard her say quietly as she shifted her hold on him a little bit so that she could slip an arm underneath his knees.

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her not to bother. She'd only hurt herself anyways since he weighed considerably more than herself, and there was no way that she could actually pick him up- but the words froze on his tongue as he felt himself _being_ picked up.

It took him a second to get over his initial shock. After all it isn't every day that a nearly thirty year old man is lifted by a kid. A _girl_ no less. It simply wasn't a normal everyday occurrence.

Which could only mean that she was enhanced. Or a mutant since random feats of super human strength were normal for them. Still, he found himself rasping out, "Who?"

"Doesn't matter right now." She said as she ran her fingers through his damp hair in a soothing manner that almost literally had the other guy purring from the attention before then saying, "I need you to close your eyes for me otherwise you'll get really dizzy and maybe a little bit nauseous too."

He was about to ask her why but things just sort of suddenly blurred together around them. So much so that he had no choice _but_ to close his eyes otherwise he'd wind up accidentally hurling on her like she's warned.

Which would be _terrible_ for a multitude of different reasons. One of which had to do with her carrying him away from his previous location. And another of which was he didn't want to upset her. Some enhanced/mutant people had unstable minds.

One small act of kindness could quickly become a clusterfuck of _epic_ proportions.

He wasn't sure how long she was moving for- I mean, he tried to pay attention- but it was incredibly difficult because of the way that every time he bothered to try and look around, he was struck by just how fast she had to be moving.

The speed in which everything blurred together to the point where it no longer had any form- it was just an alarming mix of colors and nothing more.

And it made his stomach lurch dangerously.

Finally she came to a stop, he could feel it because of the way he had to suddenly wrap his arms around her neck and hold onto her because it felt as if he were going to be tossed or something. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

He felt her fingers comb his hair again as she muttered a low, "Sorry." as he clung to her. But otherwise didn't seem to care that much that he was suddenly doing an awesome impersonation of a leech, if her small laugh was any indication at all.

He heard the soft clicking sound of a door being unlocked and frowned as he turned his head to see where they were going now only to realize in shock that she must have brought him home with her or something.

"I'm going to need to set you down now." She said in his ear as she closed the door and then moved over to the couch and waited for a second for him to release her.


	2. Clint- possible soulmate AU

"This is going painful to watch." Steve said to his best friend Bucky, with a sad shake of his head as the two men hung out across from desk of the newest employee of the tower where they lived.

The young woman had first been introduced to them all about two weeks ago by Tony when she started her job.

And ever since the third- no, it had been the fourth day of the first week that Clint had started acting... _weird_ around her. Of course, no one had figured it out at first that the master assassin had a little bit of a thing for the exotically beautiful young lady.

Not that either super soldier could totally blame the man for making a fool out of himself.

The two of them had managed that around her themselves a time or two.

And in all honesty, who could really blame them. The woman was practically unreal- she was so damn pretty that sometimes it hurt just to look at her. And then there was the fact that she had a little bit of a sexy librarian look to her. That had been driving all of the guys on their team up the wall.

Why just yesterday, Thor had walked himself right into a wall while making goo-goo eyes at her.

And Tony- the man had practically wrapped a ribbon around his neck and crawled underneath a tree for her after propositioning her to be his new girlfriend. He'd been nearly died of shock when she had given him her abrupt refusal.

Even Nat, who was as straight as an arrow seemed to like her.

She and Bucky had sort of been competing with each other over who could bring the new girl the _nicest_ stuff the day after they had met her.

It was a competition that Nat had easily won when she had jumped Bucky and somehow managed to steal his wallet, his money, _and_ his pants to keep him from going into the city and doing god knows what- to one up her cooking her famous honey cake's and other pastries for the woman.

The new girl, had of course defused their rivalry easily by telling Nat that she was a wonderful cook and telling Bucky that he had...nice taste in boxers?

Both had eaten up the attention like the little trouble makers that they were. And had left the woman's vicinity blushing and giggling like children.

Bucky's reaction, Steve could understand. The man hadn't had a date in over seventy years and he had always been good with the dames. Nat though. Well...Steve wasn't sure what to make of her nor everyone else's reactions to the new girl. It was just plain strange how they all seemed to fawn over her.

And yeah, he was a tad bit suspicious of this fact. But he'd looked into her with both Tony and Nat's help and found nothing horrible about her personally. Maybe a few tragedies here and there since her childhood. But she had absolutely _no_ criminal record- juvenile or otherwise.

Her former school grades were great. She'd graduated with honors from her high school at sixteen. Her dad had died about five years ago, and she was the sole guardian of her twin younger sisters.

Both of whom, he and the others had met the same day that they had met Miss Kurosaki. The older of the twins, Karin was a little bit of a tomboy and a hoodlum. And tended to get herself into mischief pretty often.

And the youngest sister, Yuzu- well she was an absolute and utter delight. She was so damn lady-like that Steve had been thinking of approaching and asking Miss Kurosaki if he could court the girl once she finished school and came of age. Of course if that was unacceptable, then he could wait until she was in her twenties.

He _liked_ Yuzu. And he liked her sisters too. Even the little hoodlum. So if Miss Kurosaki would allow it, he would wait to court her and once he did, he would do it with marriage in mind.

Hearing his phone buzz, Steve fished it out of his pants pocket and checked it. It was a message from Bruce. He wanted to know if Clint had made a move yet. Steve quickly typed out his response, and got another text about how he didn't want to miss today's attempt at getting the woman's attention by the archer- so he was on his way up to watch with them.

Several moments later, the elevator down the hall opened and Bruce came sprinting out like a man possessed and ran up to them.

"Has it happened? Has he done anything yet?" He asked in between wheezes. He looked as if he'd been running through the halls for several minutes. His curly brown hair was tousled and his clothing disheveled. Even his glasses were slightly skewered.

"Nah, he's just been standing behind her for a few minutes staring at her."

"Oh good," Bruce said as he reached him and fixed his glasses and then started to absently run his fingers through his hair as he wedged himself in place between Steve and a potted plant to watch the latest 'epic fail' of Clint's. "What do you think will happen this time? Has he carried any clues with him?"

"I saw a thing of food." Bucky said helpfully. Bruce nodded his head and made no sound as the master assassin appeared with a plastic container of food and what looked like soda or tea and a small handful of fresh flowers that looked...suspiciously like they came from Natasha's greenhouse garden.

"Nat's going to murder him over those flowers." Steve said absently as he eyed the pastel colored arrangement in Clint's hand as if it were a bomb about to go off in all of their faces. The other two men merely nodded their heads mutely knowing very well that Nat didn't like _anyone_ touching her flowers.

The last time that Tony had, Pepper had had to keep her from skinning him alive. In fact, Pepper's interference may very well be why Tony still breathed at all now.

Clint was hovering next to Miss Kurosaki's desk now, shifting nervously from foot to foot while he waited for the woman to stop working and look at him. It took her a minute or so, but she finally stopped typing and cast the archer a curious look as she glanced away from her computer.

"Yes, sir? What may I do for you?" She asked as she turned her seat a little bit so that she was facing him a little more. Bucky and Bruce both made weird squeaking sounds upon hearing the word 'sir' leave her mouth. But otherwise stayed silent.

Clint stammered awkwardly for several moments while the woman waited patiently for him to get to the point. And then he thrust the flowers in her face, startling her slightly if her expression was anything to go by. She gingerly took the make shift bouquet from him- which had the three men cocking their heads curiously- and smiled slightly as she said, "Thank you. They're lovely."

Clint flushed a little bit at the praise and toed at the floor for a moment and then hesitantly laid the food and drink on her desk too and then quickly explained, "I-It's after lunch time. And you haven't eaten anything- so I got you something. I-I hope that you like hamburgers a-a-and bacon cheese fries and a sweet tea."

"I do," She confirmed. "Thank you. That was very kind of you."

Clint blushed a little bit more and smiled as the elevator opened up again and this time Tony and Miss Kurosaki's two sisters came walking up.

"Look who I found in the lobby!" Tony announced jokingly as both teens bolted straight for their older sister's desk. Clint moved himself slightly so that he wouldn't be in the way as the two girls stopped beside their sister's desk.

"Yuzu. Karin. What are you two doing here?"

"We came to drag you off to have lunch with us," Karin said with a grin as she glanced at Clint and then at the food container sitting on her sister's desk. "But I guess that you already have that covered."

"Oh. Uh...um..."

"It's okay Ichigo, we didn't tell you we were going to be coming by cause we wanted it to be a surprise." Karin assured her as Yuzu stood there quietly staring at the flowers that her sister was holding.

"Hey Ichi. Where did you get those pretty flowers?" She finally asked.

Ichigo looked down at the bouquet and then smiled as she carefully divided the flowers up and handed both of her sisters half of the bouquet each. "There we go. Pretty flowers for my two favorite girls." She said with a quick apologetic look in Clint's direction as the kids took their halves of the bouquets and smiled happily.

"They're so pretty!" Yuzu cooed as Karin fingers the delicate pedals of a white and pink lily For a moment before finding a pastel colored purple rose and pulled it from her bouquet and then moved to stand a little closer to her older sister and caused the woman to stiffen a little bit as she tucked the stem of the flower behind one of her ears.

"There, now you have a pretty flower too." She said as she stepped back to check her handiwork.

"Aww! Ichigo you look so pretty with that flower like that. You should wear flowers in your hair more often!" Yuzu gushed as she jumped around in place for a second.

Ichigo looked more than a little bit embarrassed by her sister's actions. But aside from that, bore the girl's actions with surprising grace.

"Well, since you already have something for lunch-" Karin was about to say that she and Yuzu could leave and go down to the café to grab their own food but Ichigo stood up and grabbed her wallet and her food and drink and said softly,

"Come on. We'll share the food and then later I'll fix us a nice dinner."

"Wha?!" Both girls said in unison before then shouting in alarm, _"No!"_

"Ichi, you need to eat!" Karin said. Her tone all but implying that she was upset with her older sister for even making such a suggestion.

"Yeah, we're sixteen now- we can more or less fix our own food. You don't have to worry about us. We'll be fine!" Yuzu said, trying to assure her older sister that they could take care of themselves.

"We can grab something from downstairs and come right back so that we can all eat together," Karin said, her tone softening slightly at the somewhat confused/hurt look on her older sister's face. "We won't be long. So just stay here and wait for us. Okay?"

The three stared each other down, but inevitably Ichigo seemed to give in to her younger sisters and slowly reseated herself and huffed out an irked sounding. "Fine. Go."

"We'll be right back Ichi!" Yuzu said as Karin grabbed her hand and they started back towards the elevator as Tony finally decided to say,

"You know that you three are welcome to come upstairs and eat lunch with us. Right? I mean, we usually have more food than we can really handle anyways."

"We'd rather not get underfoot, Mr. Stark." Karin said. Yuzu nodded her head in agreement as Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"It isn't like three more people will make much of a difference anyways. So it's fine if you do decide to join us."

"Be that as it may, Mr. Stark..." Yuzu started to say before glancing almost nervously towards her older sister for a moment. Something that not only was noticed, but made the men present very curious. "As much as we really appreciate the invite, we'd really rather have a nice quiet night with Ichi. She works really hard, you know. And she might like to call it an early night."

Tony glanced towards the young woman for a moment, as did everyone else. None of them could tell if she were tired or anything. So they didn't understand why the kid was using that as an excuse not to socialize a little bit. It wasn't as if they were bad people or anything.

"Uh...y-yeah. Okay." Tony said, deciding to give in this time since the kids sort of had a point. Their older sister _did_ work rather hard. And she rarely took any sort of a break at all. Even for lunch. "Well, if you change your minds and want to hang out later-"

"We'll let you know Mr. Stark. Thanks." Karin said politely as she started to drag Yuzu off again. Leaving her poor oblivious older sister alone with the men again.

Once the girls were gone, Ichigo reached up and slowly pulled the rose from behind her ear and carefully set it down on top of her food container and then turned back to Clint who had kindly and patiently waited for her to return her attention to him after observing her with her sisters.

She offered him an awkward smile, "Sorry about that." She said politely. He just smiled and nodded his head a little bit.

"Don't worry about it. You and your sisters seem to be pretty close."

"Yeah. I've been helping to raise them since our mother died when I was eight. And now that dad is gone, I've practically a single mother overnight. It's...a little bit of an adjustment- given how suddenly he died, and having to leave our old home behind and such. But we're trying." She said. Clint frowned a little bit.

He had known that both of her parents were gone, but he didn't realize that she was the sole guardian of her two sisters. Maybe because he hadn't paid attention to that little bit of info before. Actually come to think of it, had anyone even mentioned that? Or asked about it any?

For the life of him, he couldn't seem to recall.

"It must be hard." Was all that he could think to say. Because he was fairly certain that being a twenty two year old woman with a full time job, and a new legal guardian of two sixteen year old kids- was _hard_.

She made a humming sound as she shut down her computer. Neither bothering to confirm nor deny anything. Or maybe she really didn't have anything to say about the sudden change in her situation? It was difficult to tell with her since she was a little bit of hard person to read.

"I-If uh... I-If you ever need any help or anything-" Steve, Tony, Bruce and Bucky all leaned forward a little bit and held their breath thinking that this was it. The day that Clint would finally grown a pair and ask the gorgeous woman out.

"Thank you for the offer, Clint. Really, it's sweet. But the world needs you far more than I do. And I wouldn't want to hold you back from anything if something suddenly came up."

Clint blinked at her and slowly shut his mouth, unsure of what to _do_ or _say_ now. He'd never been rejected quite this way before. Even if he hadn't exactly actually asked her out just yet. Her response to his offer of help had been sweet, kind, and thoughtful.

He glanced towards the others as if they could help him.

Bucky was signing- _Kiss her you fool_. _Secure the package!_ Really, really fast with his hands. And Clint couldn't help but wonder what the hell the man was going on about. The kiss part he understood. But securing the package? What package? Was Ichigo supposed to be a package now? He was a little bit confused.

Steve and Tony had both face palmed and weren't even looking at him now. And Bruce...seemed to be totally stupefied by what had just happened. So he was no help whatsoever.

He was about to try to assure her that she wouldn't be a bother. If she ever needed anything- a friend to talk too, a shoulder to cry on- someone to borrow money from of ask to babysit the kids... However he never managed to get anything out due to the sudden reappearance of her two sisters.

One of whom was crying so hard that she couldn't seem to catch her breath and the other sporting a split and bloody lip. Ichigo zeroed in on the two and reacted automatically. Moving away from her desk, and everyone else to see what the problem was while the rest of them quickly followed at her heels out of concern and curiosity.

"What happened?" Ichigo demanded as she reached the two girls. Her tone and expression bleeding rage.

"Some jerk downstairs shoved Yuzu down trying to cut in line, and then kicked her in the stomach instead of helping her up! I grabbed him and demanded that he apologize, but he said that he wasn't going to apologize to a couple of _strays_ and then he slapped me for not letting go of him!" Karin snarled as Ichigo took a moment to check her face before then shifting her attention to Yuzu.

Her baby sister was almost hysterical.

"Karin, is whoever did this still downstairs?" Ichigo asked as she lifted up Yuzu's shirt to expose her stomach and found a dark blue spot already forming on her sister's fair skin and felt a surge of murderous rage.

"Yeah, he's still there. As soon as he slapped me he turned to some other guys already in line and struck up a conversation. If you go now then you can catch him easy." Karin said as Tony stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

His own expression was livid.

And for good reason. He didn't allow people to beat on each other in his building. It was bad for business. And the fact that one of his people had injured not one but two kids kin to another employee was just all kinds of trouble. If Ichigo wanted, she could sue him.

He doubted that she would. But she could if she wanted.

"I'll get the guys name and make sure that he spends time in jail for assault as well as looses his job here." Tony said, hoping that Ichigo would be okay with his plan.

"I appreciate that Mr. Stark. But I would prefer to take care of this myself."

Tony looked at her in confusion for a moment before understanding what she meant. She wanted to tear into the son of a bitch before he was hauled off. Fine. He was totally okay with that and would even allow it this once due to who the kids were to her.

"Yeah okay. I'll allow it."

"I appreciate it very much, sir." Ichigo said as she bent down and wrapped an arm around Yuzu's legs and picked the girl up. The sobbing teen curled up in her arms and rested her head on her shoulder as Ichigo started for the elevator with Karin and the others in tow.

Once they were all crammed into the box, and Karin punched the button for the ground floor. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the elevator doors as if she'd like nothing more than to see them ripped to shreds while Steve, Clint, Bucky and Bruce all tried to help calm Yuzu down.

The girl's crying calmed a little bit. And she was even responding to them when they spoke to her. But her head didn't leave Ichigo's shoulder.

Finally the elevator stopped moving and the door opened and they all stepped out. At which point Steve offered to take Yuzu since she couldn't carry her around forever. The girl may have looked small, but she was sixteen. And her body weighed far more than the woman should be able to carry for any length of time.

Ichigo seemed pissed by the offer at first, but gave her sister over to him and let him cuddle Yuzu against his chest in a weirdly protective manner.

"Karin, point the fucker out."

It was the first time that any of them had ever heard the woman curse since she had started working there. And given how often they hung out around her desk just to talk to her and watch Clint's interactions with her- that was really saying something. Especially since she'd had scalding hot coffee dropped on her more than once in the past week and never said so much as a 'damn'.

Karin smirked evilly and pointed to a cluster of guys across the lobby.

"See the thirty-ish guy with the bozo the clown hair do? That's him."

Ichigo didn't say anything else, she merely placed a hand on Karin's shoulder and then started walking towards the group as Clint asked, "Should one of us go back her up?"

"Ichigo doesn't need any backup." Karin said causing the man to look at her strangely before she said, "My sister can handle things on her own. Just watch. It'll be _epic._ " Clint looked at her doubtfully before looking back at Ichigo to see what she would do.

* * *

Ichigo popped a few of the top buttons on her shirt, so that her cleavage would show just a little bit more flesh and slipped her glasses off as she approached her target. Completely missing the sharp inhales of several of the men behind her as she focused all of her attention on the man that had _dared_ to lay his hands on her sisters.

 _I'm a harmless, bubbly airhead. I'm a harmless, bubbly airhead- Come on girl, think office slut._ Ichigo thought to herself as she noted that some of the friends of the man that had hurt her baby sisters had taken note of her and were all sucking in their guts and standing to attention. Leering at her with naked lust.

Such reactions to her gender and sexuality made her skin crawl.

 _Typical men._ Put a pretty girl in front of them and they start trying to suck in their beer bellies and puff out their chests.

All in all once the guy noticed her, she had him eating out of the palm of her hand in under three minutes. And after that, it only too two to break his nose, snap his arm in three places and drag the groaning and crying man over to where the others were and shove him down to his knees in front of Karin and Steve, who was still holding Yuzu. And then _force_ the hysterical begging and crying guy to apologize to her precious little 'strays' before she finally laid him out one last time and then dusted her hands off and fixed her shirt.

The entire time this was happening, Tony, Steve, Clint, Bruce, and Bucky were _all_ gaping at her in slack jawed disbelief.

"Nice going Ichi. That's definitely one way to use your wiles." Karin praised as she looked down at the bloody face of the guy that had assaulted her and Yuzu.

"Just remember that I'm raising you and Yuzu to be better than me. If you have to use any wiles whatsoever, the only appropriate use of them is to land yourselves a husband." Ichigo said as she pulled her glasses back on before stepping over the unconscious guy and moving over to Yuzu.

Laying her hand gently on the girl's back, she felt her sister twitch under her palm. "Yuzu, do you wanna come and kick the mean man in the leg while you can?"

Steve snapped his jaw shut as he registered the woman's words and started to protest, that having her sister kick the guy while he was bleeding and unconscious was just plain wrong, but one glare his way from Miss Kurosaki shut him up fast.

He was a super soldier. Not stupid.

He wasn't going to risk the woman's wrath over something trivial like this. Especially where her baby sisters were concerned. He'd bother to question her morals later on another subject.

Preferably one that probably _wouldn't_ land him in a full body cast.

Yuzu sniffled and shook her head no and Ichigo just gave a slightly strained smile and mussed the girl's hair as she turned to her other sister and told her to go ahead and take a shit at him if she wanted. The teen merely looked down at the pathetic excuse of a man and shook her head no.

Merely stating that there was no need for her or Yuzu to kick the guy while he was down. That's what they had her for. Ichigo merely nodded her head and then took Yuzu from Steve, noting how reluctant the man was to let her go and just how close he was to getting his own ass handed to him for not letting the sweet teenager go when he should have.

Once she had her sister she then turned to Tony and said, "Mr. Stark, with your permission I would like to take the rest of the day off and take care of my sisters." It wasn't a question.

And after her little display or very brutal violence- Tony was inclined to let her go for the rest of the day. Hell he even mentioned giving her tomorrow off. However she just gave him an amused look and told him that she'd be in on time tomorrow unless something came up.

And then turned to leave and started walking.

She brushed by Clint and managed to apologize to him again for his wasted efforts today but didn't know if he'd actually heard her or not before she slipped out of the building and vanished


	3. Bucky- Soulmark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be another Avengers/Bleach crossover with fem Ichigo.
> 
> Not one hundred percent sure how it's going to go or if there will be any pairings. But if there are any pairings later on then it might be a Bucky/Ichigo.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I need some help with a few next Avengers/Bleach crossover featuring Bucky/fem Ichigo.
> 
> In the past day- I've started like 9 different fics. And all of them- have very interesting story ideas, but the beginning chapter sucked so bad.
> 
> I've rewritten some of them.
> 
> But they still suck and I'm beginning to think that I may be biting off more than I can chew. I mean, I'm trying. I am. But I'm making myself ill because I'm not taking care of myself like I should because all I want to do (aside from sleep and maybe vomit blood) is write.

* * *

It all started with a mark appearing on his shoulder.

At first he didn't know what the hell had happened to put it on him. He had initially thought that someone had taken a sharpie and doodled on his shoulder while he'd been sleeping. But if that had actually happened, there would have been a dead body next to him somewhere. And since there wasn't and he'd already washed and scrubbed the mark until his skin had almost _bled_ \- then he could only conclude...that it was another tattoo.

Though he didn't recall asking for one.

And he knew that Steve knew better than to put something like this on him. He'd beat him senseless if he did.

Shrugging off the general feeling of discomfort that he got from the mark, he stepped into the shower and cleaned himself up and then when he finished, he stepped back out again and looked at himself in the foggy mirror and recited his usual mantra.

"My name is James Bunchanan Barnes, and today is going to be a good day."

After which he went about his usual morning routine of drying off, combing his hair and then pulling the long-ish locks back away from his face in a ponytail and then leaving the bathroom to go get dressed. Barely managing to suppress a laugh when his buddy Steve peeked around the corner of the hallway and promptly started yelling, "My eyes, my eyes- Why aren't you wearing any clothes you heathen?!"

It was on the tip of Bucky's tongue to jokingly shout back that Steve was just mad cause his dick was bigger, but the last time he'd done that the two of them had started wrestling after Steve had dropped trough to compare them both. Long story short, they were _never_ wrestling again.

Stark had raised all kinds of hell about the two of them mentally scarring him.

Bucky suspected that he'd actually just been pissed because the both of their really dicks were bigger than his. But then given the fact that they were both super soldier's and he wasn't, well...let's just say that there was always room for growth and leave it at that.

Slipping into his bedroom and shutting the door to drown out Steve's whining and bellyaching, he took several minutes to grab the clothes that he'd laid out on his bed before his shower, and pulled them on and then padded back out of the room on silent feet.


End file.
